


Коробка

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? - Philip K. Dick
Genre: Angst, Dystopia, Fantastic, Gen, Missing Scene, Philosophy, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: В пустом мире всем надо за что-то держаться.





	Коробка

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-канон, легкий кроссовер с фильмом «Бегущий по лезвию бритвы». Используются прямые цитаты из книги.
> 
> Предупреждение: ООС, альтернативное восприятие «мерсеризма» (см. Википедию)

_— Я следователь Полицейского управления Сан-Франциско Декард, Рик Декард._  
«Мне нужна коробка».  
Ф. Дик "Мечтают ли андроиды об электроовцах?"

 

Конечно же, Рику Декарду не нравится его жаба. Конечно же, он ее выбрасывает в утилизатор. Чтобы не вспоминать, как бегал за ней по радиоактивной пустыне, суетился, выбрасывая из грузового отсека всякий хлам, как обрадовался, найдя простую картонную коробку, как скакал по камням вслед за этим... этой... за чертовой подделкой.  
Радость окружала его прозрачным пузырем, пока возвращался домой, прозрачная и радужная.  
Перекопав столько дерьма за сутки (шесть! шесть анди! он теперь первый охотник за премиальными на Земле, даже Дейв сосет) Рик все-таки вынес из клоаки сокровище.  
Хотел даже в полете позвонить Филу Решу, похвастаться: у тебя белка, а у меня жаба!  
_«ЖАБЫ (Буфониды), все виды…»_  
«Они вымерли много лет назад. Жабы и ослы — любимые существа Уилбера Мерсера. Но на первом месте — жабы.  
Мне нужна коробка».  
Коробка стояла на соседнем сиденье, так же близко и опасно, как сутки назад круглолицый и упитанный Шандор Кадали, советский охотник, чертов анди.  
Все время полета Рик проверял периодически: не откинулось ли его сокровище, дышит ли.  
Жаба дышала тяжелым надутым горлышком (или зобом, Рик не знал, как называется эта штука у них под шеей) и чувствовала себя вполне бодро.  
Рик проверял, и опасность — он откроет коробку, а из нее дохнет в лицо смерть — отступала. 

Конечно же, он выбросил жабу вместе с коробкой, когда жена обнаружила переключатель. От обмана и разочарования было горько.  
Радость снова стала клавишей на модуляторе настроения возле кровати. Код «451», настроение безоблачное, тянет смотреть на звезды и верить в будущее. Обнимать Айрен, звонить Решу и слушать холодный сдержанный голос и рассказ о том, как этот безэмоциональный кретин вычесывал свою белочку. И ни о чем не печалиться.  
Подумаешь, коза, сброшенная с крыши Рэйчел, или страус, ценник на которого зашкаливал, сова, предложенная корпорацией (семейное дело Роузенов, подкуп, шантаж, моя любимая племянница с конвейера, модель «Нексус-6»).  
Сидишь и радуешься, пока рядом жена опухает от своей депрессии по расписанию (надо составить график совпадений на «Пенфилде», что ли) и в пустоте квартир сидят два чужих друг другу человека.  
«Пенфилд» безупречен.  
Радуешься!

Рик вздохнул, а внутри шевельнулось что-то неправильное. Почему-то вспоминаются все (и всё!) без… имен. Вот это жена (вечная депрессия, недовольство и неохота возвращаться к ней такой домой) а не Айрин Декард. Вот охотник за премиальными — Рик едва не посчитал его за анди и сильно жалел, что тест на эмпатию Войт-Кампфа доказал обратное. Хотя зовут его Фил-потрахайся с анди и убей ее-Реш. Вот шеф… как его, мать его, как же… инспектор Брайант. Вот пустоголовый, робкий парень, Джей Эр И… Изидор. Вот девушка с белой кожей и печальными глазами (шелковые трусики, плащ на голое тело, девять охотников, с которыми переспала и кому задурила голову псевдочеловечностью), а не Рейчел Роузен, черт возьми, куда деваются все имена?  
По пустыне идет человек, и камни летят в его висок. Один за другим, безымянные, и падают на песок безымянными.  
Именем — вспышка боли, удара.  
Существование только в миг соприкосновения.

 

Очередной анди затравлен, но решителен, однако отчаяние выключило в нем сопротивление прежде, чем Декард его застрелил. Как и у всех анди: вдруг что-то исчезает, и они покоряются смерти, вместо того, чтобы огрызаться.  
Выйдет ли «Нексус-7» или «Нексус-8», прорыв случится, когда за свою жизнь эти… это… неживые-они начнут бороться как настоящие люди из плоти и крови. На инстинкте самосохранения, на злости, на эмпатии, черт знает на чем, но именно это не дает сдаться — человеку.  
Даже под пылью и радиацией.  
Даже на чужих суровых планетах.

Он Рик Декард, следователь Полицейского управления Сан-Франциско. Охотник за премиальными. Едва не свихнувшийся и вообразивший себя за анди в чужом фальшивом Управлении.  
Он сочувствует анди.  
Он принял за живую имитацию чертовой жабы.  
Конечно же, он ее скормил утилизатору; люди не хотят подделок, пусть только анди мечтают о фальшивых электроовцах.  
«451» — радость, радость! Бастер Френдли зубоскалит вместе с гостями в пустоте квартир, в пустоте мира, о которой говорит севшим шепотом жена.  
(Айрин, Рик, помни, ее зовут Айрин…).

С каждой секундой мир становится светлее и легче.  
А внутри ворочается что-то неправильное.

Рик звонит Решу. Ему интересно узнать, как там белка (тот уверен, что она настоящая? может, плохо искал выключатель под рыжей шерсткой?).  
— Бегает в своем колесе, — флегматично, но с неожиданной нежностью отвечает Реш. — И радуется.  
По кругу бегут анди.  
По кругу бегут — люди.  
Пустой вымирающий мир замкнут в колесо. 

Сердце Рика стучит отчаянно, сбивчиво — вопреки коду настроения.  
А что если они все ненастоящие. Все-все — и всё. Камни, пыль, свинцовые гульфики, и корабли над Орионом, и оставшиеся на земле люди, и сбежавшие на Землю анди?  
Придуманы картонками, функциями, спущены в программу, в декорации?  
Вот веселый охотник, который сочувствует жертвам, хватается за каталог «Животные и домашняя птица» при любой возможности, вышибает мозги премиальным и хочет себе страуса?  
Вот жена его, ироничная, усталая, выедает мозги и боится, до беспомощности, подступающей неслышной пустоты квартир, окружающего пространства, самого мира?  
Вот циничный охотник, которого почти невозможно отличить от робота, так выжжен работой и прошлым до последнего нейрона, отвечающего за эмоции.  
Вот оперная певица с лучшим за столетие голосом, у которой одна функция — умереть в лифте, бездарно и обыденно, в обнимку с фотоальбомом репродукций.  
Вот пустоголовый — не вызывающий ничего, кроме сочувствия и легкой брезгливости.  
Вот шайка сбежавших анди, они воспринимаются как квест, — пешка идет по полю, обезвреживая один за другим кружок с цифрой.  
Вот… в общем-то, их всех по пальцам пересчитать можно, главных и второстепенных героев.  
И все они живут и умирают. Но — не настоящие. 

И каждый существует по определенному коду. 

История сидит в коробке, дышит, надувается зобом (или горлышком, Рик так и не заглянул в энциклопедию), и заданные характеры оживают в поставленных условиях.  
У каждого где-то есть переключатель.  
Главное, найти его под черепной коробкой?..  
И если что… сбросить настройки?

И когда кто-то (новый или старый, неважно) заглянет под крышку, открывая картонный ящик, они все начнут двигаться и жить. Помня о прошлом, которого нет, заботясь о настоящем, в котором находятся. Веря, зная и не сомневаясь — они живые, живут в первый и последний раз, и камни в висок — безымянные — промахиваются мимо памяти. 

 

— Кто такой Фил Реш? — спрашивает Айрин, укладываясь в постель и озабоченно взбивая подушку. — Твой новый друг?  
Реш, охотник за премиальными. Одинокий, молчаливый, ожесточенный. Когда-то любил и потерял — когда-то.  
Реш и Рик. Версия и прототип. 

— Возможно, — бурчит Декард, чувствуя, как иссякает набранный на целый день код, — он это я. Ну, знаешь, если вдруг Бастер Френдли захочет нас показать по телевизору.  
— У тебя передоз, — обвиняюще говорит Айрин. — Радость «451» меня пугает.  
— Зато мы в коробке, — бормочет Рик, засыпая. — Нам всем нужна коробка. 

_«Мы не рождаемся и не взрослеем»_ — шепот анди на грани дремы.  
Сгорая в утилизаторе, жаба даже не воняла.


End file.
